watched
by blessed089
Summary: A girl named Amy Lynn Rozera hasn't discovered who she really is but Nyx is helping her out finding her destiny. Actually, someone else is telling the story, and she also has to find her true destiny too. Both girls need the help of Zoey Redbird—will she?


Intro

BEFORE THE TAPES, OUR WORLD was in peace. There was love, caress, and sweetness. It was that much better, yet it became unnatural, weird, like a plague. Evil started spreading and it couldn't go away. It grew, like a colony of germs, billions per second, more per minute. And when someone tried to stop it, it couldn't. Until Darkness grew, it mixed with evil. Then someone named Alaska became jealous and it sensed the anger, growing toward her. And she overcame it, and then suddenly it overcame her. And that's when the Realm became weaker as the new one became stronger. The Realm had such power; it was so overwhelming and breathtaking. You could hardly believe that my world invaded it with such force.

A leaf fell off of the tree. Now a million leaves. They whirled around me, enjoying the air as they turned to an autumn red-orange, then to a light green to yellow, afterward, a muddy brown that made the ground look pretty. Until I dried them out and crunched them up and forced them to go form into a pile of itself. They did. I commanded the skies to turn to a light purple-pink, and the clouds to drift, hiding the sun. All of the sudden, nighttime turned back into daylight. I wondered who else was out there, commanding the skies to do something I didn't tell it to do. I made it back the way I wanted, except darker, and creepier. Bats came out of the cave behind me. "EEH!" I loved that song—the song of the night. It made things much calmer. "Earth, create an underground and hide these beautiful creatures of our world. Emily needs to get the hint that it's time for Amy Lynn Rozera to come home. Send this on to her. By the way, tell Lola that her king is waiting for his crown. "It's bout time they join us. Right, my darling?"

"Of course," she replied. "Hate you." She smiled her flashy smile and her fangs showed.

YES, WE ARE VAMPYRES. BELIEVE it or not, we try to keep ourselves well behaved. I'm a red one. Some of us are evil or not. Some are lesbo and some aren't. We have lovers. Hell, we don't care. We are all given prodigy of some types. So we're the smarties that always like to burst your bubble. Some of our kind have the audacity to bite each other, reforming their "prey", making them that much stronger than them. We have a limit, only five bites. After that, our venom takes over our bodies and we glow at midnight. If we go out into the sun, we explode, becoming nothing but flowers and dandelions, sparkling like diamonds.

And I know I shouldn't be telling you this, even though you have to know. I'm just telling you for future reference if Amy ever turns out to be a monster. Of course, she already is, a good one at that. Her friends and family will soon see that she can't be trusted. Her besties will soon see that they're protecting one of us.

Look, I may not seem mean, or what you call bitchy, but trust me, this is my nice side. You do not want to see me when I'm pissed. It's like your watching the human race die altogether. Or maybe a forest will burn. Maybe I'll make a huge winter storm spread over this damn land and we can all sing "happy" campfire songs and roast marshmallows. Yeah right. Like I'll be caught with a fucking human.

Damn, I am swearing too much... Well it's a habit you must get use to. And I won't be talking much while you're listening to my recordings as I watch Amy and her friends and family. Maybe I'll say a few things, but hardly ever. I'm the "third person". I am the one narrating everything and anything of who is doing what and why. But meanwhile, I'll be writing a letter.

•From anonymous•

You see, Emily, I thought you were smarter than that. You know, now that Amy's 14 now. Her birthday is coming up soon. Better have her ready for Alaska because she won't be ready for me at all. Try training her better. Feed her a hot dog. ~True wishes of "hope", your "friend" anonymous

SEE, THE THING I LIKE to do is make people scared so that they don't bother me at all. I'm not the only red vampyre. I read others mind and know what they're doing and why. I can also force them to do something they didn't mean to do. It's not nice. Yeah, yeah, yeah—just like I'm not supposed to suck blood from humans. Only from blood banks or clubs in vampyre cities. Cities—you may ask? Of course we have cities. Some of us prefer to live in the woods where there's "better" living. Yeah. Just like eating campers or turning them into one of us. Some organisms taste delicious. (Yes, I said "organisms." Don't complain.) Especially the small ones 'cause they have this sweetness that just makes me want blood more. "Blood," my soul mate whispered as I let a thought slip into her head. Once again, this really shouldn't be a surprise. This isn't that Twilight shit. (Although I do like the books. Don't judge me. I'm not all that intelligent.)

"Edward," Bella would whisper. Or "My Jacob." I'm a total Twilight nerd. Well, actually, I call myself a book nerd. All of us vampyres like books of some type. I like a lot. The dramatic, romances, action, adventure ones. They're my faves.

Anyhoo, you're going to be in for a surprise when you find out the rest. There shouldn't really be any kind of surprise actually. Because I think that you know what's going to happen next. I overestimate you. It is a 78% chance you will get this. Well, here's the question. It's math actually. Solve this: You have a bag full of marbles. Six are green, two are blue, and four are purple. What is the probability of picking out purple and green, purple and blue, and two purples? Answer: I think 1/12. I don't know. I confused myself. I'm thinking about this WAY too much. Although you're free to do this if you want to. But if you didn't get that then there must be something wrong with you because that's a math problem that a fucking 9 year old can do. Hell, even though I'm seventeen forever...

Look, I may have intelligence, but you cannot test me—or the others—however because you will not like the consequences at all. Looks are deceiving and you cannot underestimate what anyone can do because once you let down your guard, there's going to be some serious issues. I am a pissed of girl that wants to be anywhere else from here. It doesn't make sense to be so angry just because you don't want to be there, but sometimes you have to stay there so you survive. But Earth is a place that we can survive too. It would be hard because we have to survive off of lust and blood. Yeah, I said it. But you should know that we are REAL. Don't take this as an insult. Don't be offended. Otherwise you're being a p―. Never mind. My mouth is getting out of hand. Sometimes it's best to know when to shut the hell up because your mouth can get you in BIG trouble. Like mine. My mouth runs when people start talking, only when they talk shit. Vampyres don't tolerate it. We say so much shit that you couldn't understand what we were sayin'. Talking in different languages you hardly understand. Hell you should try listening to us speaking rapid Spanish.

Okay, so my point is (even though I was babbling about other crap) is that I am a vampyre and some that need to come home to Otherworld. It's also that you need to follow your instincts, especially when you feel nervous around someone... Yeah, it's also best to think as fast as you can.

This family (Amy, Emily, Lola, Liz, Chase, and Toby) needs to come home before I bring a raging storm across here. And it will not end in a WHOOSH! It will end in something that even Earth couldn't handle. Amy shows power, she's strong, brave, and even generous. (At times, gullible.) As soon as steps into this world, immortals like us vamps will take over. Like BTR's song "The City is ours", this world will be "ours". Actually, according to me, mine. Amy Lynn Rozera should be coming home soon. ... Probably having "enjoying" her time with Chase right now.

*Tape 1/Side A*

SHE LOOKED INTO HIS EYES and saw hate, love, compassion...cruelness, deceitfulness, and bitterness. How could such a beautiful creature like him be so...so...not nice? It didn't make sense at all, but she saw through him and knew that he wasn't what everyone thought him out to be. He was the Key.

Chapter One (tape still playing)

AMY LOOKED INTO THE MIRROR and applied mascara to her eyelashes, when she finished, she puckered her lips and put on her hot pink lipstick. It was her favorite and it made her look more mature.

Even though she was only 14, her mom, Emily, gave her a lot of responsibility. She trusted Amy with all her heart because they were so close and did practically everything together. Amy was never embarrassed and she was never made fun of for it. She had a lot of friends, in which. She's always socializing (aka, texting) with everyone. Amy was polite and subtle, as Emily, they took everything seriously and were very business-like. They could charm you in a minute. Amy's father, Jose, had died before she was born. Someone (a friend of his) had shot him in the head because they were jealous of the happy family him, Emily, and Amy were about to have. Months later Amy was born and Emily had promised she would protect her with her life. And when Amy was four, she told her those exact words as she explained what had happened to her father, sobbing and crying. Amy stunned her mother by saying, "It's okay, mommy. I will stay by your side forever. I love you so, so much and I'm thankful." Emily and Amy from then on were the best of daughters and mothers.

As the memory faded, Amy put on her old blue jeans and a camisole with her clear sandals, and walked out of her room, closing the door. She went downstairs to eat with Emily, rushing to ask her about going to a sleep over at her bestie's house, Liz. They were so excited, every time they talked about it they jump up and down, like they're high on heroine or somethin'.

Liz has known Amy for a long time since the third grade. They met in the coatroom in Ellis Academy. Both were struggling to get their snow boots off and they had decided to help each other out, ending up with tangled legs and lots of giggling, and a couple of blisters.

"Good morning," Emily greeted Amy.

"How was your night, sweetie? No nightmares, right?" She giggled a bit.

"Nope. Actually, I wanted to ask you something," Amy replied.

"Yes?" Emily had a feeling that she already knew.

"Mother, can I sleep over Liz's house?"

"Sure. When is it?"

"Friday. We're going to see a movie after school at Millz Mall. Is that okay with you too? Then we're going to shop, the eat at the food court, Afterward, we're going to her house to watch the Pretty Little Liars marathon, give each other manicures and pedicures, put on a face mask, wash our hair and make it decent for Saturday's event at the Corny Carnival, and then we're gonna prank her older brother, Frankie, and go outside to make smores. We'll be sleeping in their attic. They renovated and redecorated it for us."

"Sure honey. But don't you think you'll be spending a bit much?" Amy realized that her mother had a worried look on her face. Which meant that they were tight on money. "Oh...sorry mom. I didn't realize we were tight on money." "It's okay. I'll give a hundred. Not now, Friday afternoon I'll be at the school for a PTA meeting. So I'll see you then."

They had French toast, eggs, grits, omelet, and milk along with a snack of dried out banana chips.

LATER THAT MORNING, AMY CONFIRMED the okay about the sleep over to Liz's house.

"Yay! I am so happy! We finally have best friend-time. So what are you gonna wear on Saturday?" Liz was so excited; she could hardly believe their moms were letting them do all of those activities.

THE DAY PASSED BY SLOWLY. Meanwhile, when it was noon, Amy sat at a lunch table in the lunchroom with her other best friend, Chase. They talked about the movie her and Liz planning to go to before the sleep over.

"So can I crash the party?" he teased, even though they both knew he would do it and wind up grounded.

"No. Not unless you like to shop, the eat at the food court, going to Liz's house to watch the Pretty Little Liars marathon, give each other manicures and pedicures, put on a face mask, wash our hair and make it decent for Saturday's event at the Corny Carnival, and then prank her older brother, Frankie, and go outside to make smores. We'll be sleeping in their attic, too. So I'm pretty sure you'll be there to help, right? Especially with the snacks."

"Um...I'd shop along with you and help with the other girly stuff, but once you get to strippin', I'm turning around. Although...I would come back to pull the prank on Frankie, too. It'd be really funny to see his face masked with horror. 'Oh no! They're coming to get me! Aaaahhhhh!' Yeah. We'll knock his ego down a size...or more."

Chase was best friends with Amy too—the closest out of the relationships of her and Liz and her and Chase. They met in kindergarten, both having time out for kicking another classmate, CJ Jones. Ms. Kenz never bothered to ask why either. It was because CJ had kicked them earlier on the playground, teasing them because they knew their ABCs backwards and forwards, and he didn't. Jealousy at such a young age, Amy thought as she reencountered what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I kinda zoned out," Amy said.

"I asked if I could tag along for the movie and the pillow fight afterward."

"Sure. You want to buy a few things before you leave too? And meet us at the food court?" She snickered.

"Sure. Thanks, Amy. Ya know; you're very generous."

He meant it too because Amy had never let Chase fall down. And it was hard to say good-bye to her because he had feelings for her. Ever since the 3rd grade, when she gave him a peck on the cheek for helping her through the Rumor Crisis. She'd been crying for days because of the embarrassment one of the mean girls put her through.

And then he kissed her. Amy couldn't believe it! Chase Crawford had kissed her! It was the most joyous thing in the world to her and she kissed him back. For a few minutes, they were intact; both had zoned out and couldn't remember what was happening and where they were. She felt love, compassion, and happiness because finally he planted one on her! She had been waiting for this moment since the 3rd grade ever since the Rumor Crisis.

Really, though? That's not something you should kiss about—but, uh... that's their business. Anyway...

They were in bliss… until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Lisa Crawford, Chase's older sister. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're sitting in my seat. And stop sucking face with my brother. Ew. Don't do that in public. And by the way Chase, hot pink is so not your color. Wipe it off your face before Mr. Greene picks us up. Now scooch!"

"Um...see you after lunch?" Chase asked.

"Uh. Ye-yeah. Later." Amy blushed a deep red.

"How bout we pass notes next block since you sit behind me?" Chase whispered into Amy's ear as she bent down to his moving finger.

"Uh, yeah. But first...Lisa, please don't tell anyone, and please don't tell on us this time for passing notes. Please? I owe you one?"

"Okay. You'll buy me a snack from the vendee's. Got it? Oh and I won't tell Liz by the way. YOU have to tell her," Lisa replied slyly.

"Cool." The bell rang.

THE REST OF THE DAY was a blur because all Amy could think about was that kiss. Her and Chase connected on a different level. Lisa had a good point too. She did have to tell Liz. It would be a challenge. But she knew that Liz would understand because she was always there for her, even through the difficult, confusing times. Liz had to listen. That was the whole point. And then...she has to tell her about Chase joining them at the mall... It was going to be totally awkward.

Emily asked Amy what was wrong when she got home. And all she did was stare into space, trying to find a way to put into words what had happened. How was she going to say that her and Chase kissed without getting the wrong idea? How was anyone going to understand? Were people going to stare? Were they going to laugh at her because of that...moment? Unanswered questions lingered in her mind. Her head felt hollow, almost empty. Anyone could've blown in her ear in the mind would have gone completely blank. This was frustrating, so Amy simply said, "I'll tell you later when I figure it out," and left the leather couch and the fireplace in the living room along with curtains hanging from the window blowing toward her direction.

"Okay," Emily called. "Wow...that kiss...I don't know how to explain it...I don't even know how it happened," Amy wrote down in her diary.

LIFE CONTINUED TO BE COMPLICATED as Amy thought about that kiss. It was Thursday morning and Liz still didn't know about the kiss between her besties. Chase had planned to do it yesterday, but chickened out. Plan B needed to work.

"Hey," Amy typed on her cell phone, "I have to talk to you ASAP. Code red!"

"OMG! What happened? Tell me everything!" she replied within 10 seconds.

"Chase and I...kissed on Monday. We didn't mean to, I swear! I was inviting him to the mall with us and he said I was very generous and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me...and I...kissed him back... I am SO, SO sorry! Please forgive me! Please!"

"Uh...I don't know how to respond... but seriously? How...how long did it last?"

"Um, a few minutes, I think."

"Oh. Did you like it?"

Suspicion rose within Amy.

"Yeah. I've been crushing on him since the 3rd grade. I haven't told you because I was shy."

"Oh."

"You're okay with this, right?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering, ya know?"

"Yeah. Hey I'm in front of your house. Are you ready yet?"

"I'm gonna be late. Go on without me."

She didn't. Amy didn't even care. She waited until Liz was ready.

"Hey..." Liz said as she stepped out of her front door. She looked really pretty with her hair done neatly. She was also wearing a cute mini skirt with a ruffled blouse, along with ballet flats. The outfit was complete...and Liz only dressed like that when she was going to flirt with a boy, trying to get his attention.

Amy realized quickly what Liz had done. She took her time because she wanted to impress Chase...so she liked Chase too... Liz saw the look on her bestie's face and pretended not to notice at all, pretending that she was the most flawless thing out there. The one every girl wanted to be. Amy's fantasy must have taken over her world because all of the sudden, she zoned out as Liz talked to her.

Ever since elementary school, Liz, Chase, and Amy were good besties. Then middle school came and they became even closer. The same thing happened that year. Now all of the sudden, jealousy took over and it started to tear the pack apart. Chase couldn't be the rope in the game of Tug and War. They couldn't compromise on both of 'em going out with him either. So... either Chase chooses whom he picks, or both of the girls will have to move on. It was live or die, surrender or not, a test of patience. They'd have to wait and see.

"I know you like him. You can't hide it." She knows about Toby? Liz thought.

"Um...so you have anything to say?"

"How did you know about Toby?"

"Toby? Toby Renaldo? When did you start going out with him?"

Amy thought her bestie was talking about Chase... Liz was acting weird this morning getting all fancied up because she was chasing after Toby. This became a total mix up. There was no way Liz liked Toby. Toby had no body...well not that it bothered her...but he didn't look like he was on her level...yet, Amy had thought that there was some connection to them a few weeks ago, and had given up the possibility. A connection... There was a spark between them. How could she have not noticed?

"Who did you think I was getting dressy for? Chase?" She broke out into guffaws.

"Yes," Amy whispered. The laughter stopped.

"Oh. Sorry."

"'S okay. So...you like Toby..."

"Yeah...so you like Chase..."

It was an awkward moment for them both. The conversation had turned into an unexpected conversation as they discussed who liked whom. And it turned out that only Amy liked Chase. Liz was way too busy spending her time with Toby anyway.

BOTH WERE IN LOVE, AND it all came down to Friday.

That morning, Emily sat down with her daughter and had asked what had happened again. She answered honestly and said that he was going to the movies too. They were giggly and excited. And that's when Emily finally said something totally unexpected.

"I am dating Roger Rodriguez from work. He is very nice, sweet, and he has a daughter of his own, about your age. He is very excited to meet you this Saturday at Corny Carnival, tomorrow. It's why we're going, and you can introduce Liz and Chase to his daughter. Bree Rozera Rodriguez. She's a darling all right. Proper, nice, sweet, very generous and loving like you. We think you'd all get along swell."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up a second. Bree Rozera Rodriguez? Isn't she the winner of last year's beauty pageant that was at the community center? We haven't talked in a year! I am so excited! We have a lot in common. As soon as we met, we were already best friends! But...then she moved back to Texas. So she's moving back here to Ellz City? Oh. My. Gosh! We'll have too much to catch up on. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You're the best mom!"

Both of them chatted with excitement, so happy to finally get to talk to each other after being so busy this week. Emily looked as though she had MORE good news and tried not to deliver it in any sort of way. She remembers Roger asking her to the most divine restaurant in a country club he was currently a member in. He delivered the news, blurring it out without meaning to. Emily was so surprised; she kissed him so hard. They didn't care that people were staring and taking pictures. Not even in that time and place were they paying so much attention until someone asked them to finally stop and go somewhere. That had been the best day of her life. Well...the second best day of her life at least. The first on was when Jose had a child with her. He gave her a daughter. A little reminder of him: Amy.

Thoughts lingered in Amy's mind as she wondered what her mother was thinking. Usually it wasn't this quiet at the kitchen table. They would usually be talking about what was on the memo for the day. Finally her mother broke the silence smoothly.

"Okay I'll tell you! Just stop looking at me like that!"

Confusion swept over Amy's face. "Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Oh..."

"I still want you to tell me what you were going to blurt out."

"Sweetie, you're hallucinating. I didn't say anything."

Lie, she thought. Mom always does that when she's bout ready to start a whole stream of lies. She kept thinking, why would mom lie to me? Is she hiding something? What if Roger was FORCING her into something?

"No, I wasn't hallucinating. And I know you're about to start a stream of lies. So let it out, and then tell me what you were REALLY gonna say."

"I think he might propose!" Emily squealed.

"What?" Confusion now swept Emily's face.

"I thought you'd be happy."

"I am I just wanna know how long have you guys been going out?"

"Three."

"Three what? Days, months, years?"

"Months. We met at McDonalds. Both of us ordering number fourteen at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed..." She went on about the months that her and Roger spent dating. They went on walks in the park, had picnics, saw movies, rented a speed boat, went swimming, and went to fancy dinners every once in a while. The mother's excuse was, "I'm working late tonight honey," or "I'm taking an extra shift because I need to get my work done early so we can spend more time together." Roger seemed like a nice guy. He liked boating, fishing, sports, supporting his daughter, playing poker, meeting new people, mingling, and having a good time with family and friends. "Oh...look at the time," Emily said. "You have to go to school. See you tomorrow. Don't forget your Duffy bag. Have fun!"

"Mom, you have to give me the hundred bucks after school, remember?" "Oh, yeah. Give me a smooch when you receive it. Love ya!"

"You too mom. See you later."

They gave each other air kisses and left.

LIZ, CHASE, AND AMY ALL passed notes in class, fooling around. Their LA teacher, Mrs. Gonzalez, had told them to write a poem. Amy's went like this:

CONSIDER LESSON LEARNED

Sitting down on the couch the girl watched the colorful picture

As she studied it voices were behind her as were people and they mumbled something she couldn't understand at all

Then a dramatic scene appeared in front of her as the two girls on the image argued then

One left angrily the girl kept studying it and she learned that she shouldn't worry so much because worrying gets you nowhere

Mrs. Gonzalez congratulated her because she understood it perfectly, and the personification and imagery was fantastic. Something she should be proud of herself. Chase did okay, also according to their LA teacher. All of them grinned at each other and met after class, heading to lunch. Neither one of them said anything, enjoyment stealing their words.

Smiles were still glued to their faces when once again; Lisa Crawford came into the picture. That's when all of the smiles faded. No one said a word because Lisa had made it awkward. Lisa was one of those people that were mean, stingy, yet nice, sweet, and sometimes awkward. She was superficial, superstitious, received good grades, stylish, and really friendly to others, but not as generous as her and Bree.

_Liz_

LIZ WAS WAITING IN HER Mercedes when she remembered that Chase was tagging along for the movies. She forgot to tell Amy that Toby was tagging along too. She was very sure they wouldn't mind.

Toby had met Liz in biology last month. As soon as they met they were a bit shy, but eventually Liz broke the silence and started to ask him questions about himself. He started responding, but then one day, he shocked her by asking her out on a date to get to know her better. She said yes. On their first date, Toby asked her all types of questions, such as, "what do you like in a guy?" or "what qualities and values do you look for in a boy?" He was very down to earth, sweet, kind, caring, courteous, and so many other things that just make him so perfect. He looked at her in a gooey way...the way that says, "I'm in love with you too much. I'm an idiot for doing this but..." It was the way she wanted guys to look at her. She wanted guys to see her for her. Not the beautiful, creative girl—they only liked her body, and that's what fast guys call, "the booty call".

Liz wanted guys to like her because she's nerdy, sweet, kind, giving, and a-hell-of-a- kisser-that-will-fall-head-over-heels-for- any-guys-that-like-her-for-her girl. Liz was the kind of girl that respected values. The one that understood the concept of what you're saying. She could comprehend one sentence in half an hour or so. Liz was the daring, challenging, yet most comforting girl that would try not to let you down. She was That Girl. Just like Amy.

Thinking of Amy, Liz wondered what it was like to be she and have a mom for a bestie, a mom to be there and support her.

Liz's mom, Lola Espinosa, was always busy, trying to help her father, George Espinosa, with bills, paying off and for things that were highly important. The truth was that they were working too hard. They already had a lot of money in Liz's college fund to pay for all four years. Now they were helping support Frankie, who was about to go back to University of Dallas, Texas. It was way over the top. Liz's parents never realized that they could take a break. But it was kind of hard for them to because they always got what the children needed. Even in the middle of the time and day. But some days, they took off just to get a fill-in on what was going on in their children's life. How was school? Did they finish their homework? How were her friends' families? Liz's parents were very supportive and always they're to listen.

Amy walked toward the Mercedes with her Duffy bag and was caught off guard by her thoughtful expression. They were silent for a moment, but their eyes said it all. Toby was tagging along too. She supposed it was fair, since Chase was coming with.

That thought all of the sudden reminded her.

"Hold on one sec! I have to go get some money from my mom." She left deftly and was back within thirty seconds. "Whoo! My mom gave me a hundred bucks! We can shop for those new skirts. I bet Toby would like them on you. And we can trade any time because we're the same size! Yay! I am SO glad we FINALLY get bestie time...plus the boys but still!" Amy's excitement was so enthusiastic; Liz forgot all about her worries and opened the front door for her.

Suddenly, it became tense. The atmosphere felt heavy with such sadness...it was almost depressing. Air compacted in their chests as pressure built within each other. They wanted to scream at the top of their lungs. Breathing was so hard...they were choking...their mouths turned dry...they became woozy... A mist formed in front of them and they stared, startled. It came toward them with such a depth. Despair hung in the air... Then it disappeared.

"What...the hell...happened?" Amy gasped.

"I don't...know...air was...building up...too much."

"Yeah...well we...better suck it...up 'cause here the boys come."

The girls hurried to try to make them look like they were trying to make themselves look better. But secretly, they wonder what had happened to them any WHY them. Both girls worried, and tried to shake it off. Thoughts kept lingering in their minds though and the more they tried to forget about it, the more they remembered it.

The whole ride to the movies was kind of awkward. Everyone had been chatty, though not too chatty. The girls hardly talked to each other, as they glued smiles to their faces. But they weren't fooling anyone. Both Toby and Chase saw their discomfort.

Anger hung in the air, as the girls said nothing. Nothing at all that had them slips up...until Amy's anxiety built up. She couldn't lie to anyone. She was 1/3 a horrible liar. So almost any lie she says has a false note. That weird feeling in her chest built up. It was like blowing a balloon up inside of her. Too much pressure...then, finally... "We saw something strange!" she practically yelped, still horrified.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked suspiciously.

"What we saw...it was..." Her breath started heaving heavily. "Amy, Liz," Toby pronounced slowly, "what is going on? Liz, you're going almost ninety miles per hour. Slow down and pull over! Amy, what the heck did you see?"

"Yeah," Chase said hurriedly, "Amy, you know that you can't hold in your feelings. You'd get an anxiety attack! Take your meds and spill it!"

"Okay," she replied slowly as Liz pulled over and popped a couple of pills in her mouth. "We saw a mist. Wait...it was heavy, dark, weird...it made us feel heavy with such a sadness...it was almost depressing. Air compacted in our chests and pressure built. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. Breathing was so hard...we were choking...my mouth turned dry...then we became woozy... Then a mist formed in front of us and we just stared. It came toward us with such a heavy emotion. Despair was in the air...Then it disappeared altogether like it was just and illusion. It felt like it wasn't. We KNOW it wasn't."

Wow..." Toby and Chase said at the same time.

"Did you really see that? Weird..." Toby was thoughtful.

He suddenly remembered having practically the same thing happen to him. Except it wasn't a mist. It was more like his person storm was building up over his head. It's been happening to him for a while. Ever since he heard that Bree Rozera Rodriguez was coming back to town. She was going to try to get with him. Bree was obsessive and has had a personality disorder ever since the fifth grade. She turned into what he called a "psycho." She really hated him for it and called herself Kayla. "Kayla" called herself powerful and full of energy that you couldn't imagine. She said she was strong, infinite, tough, and that she could break a neck if she felt like it.

"Toby," she whispered to him one night after he dropped her off home from a basketball game. "I don't want you talking to Liz. She will see something you wouldn't want to hear about. And if I hear that you were, she's dead to me already."

The memory faded as horror now spread over Toby's face. "Liz," he whispered as tears filled his eyes. He didn't want to lose her. Not when he was in love with her. "Bree. She said something to me before she left. It was she. Whatever you saw, it was she. Bree said that if I ever heard something about you seeing something weird," he sobbed. "You're already dead to her.

"It was the night of the basketball game before she left. Bree brought a flask and got kicked out so I offered to drop her off. It was strange. I didn't believe her...but now—"

"I do too," Liz and Amy said together.

Chase remained silent. It couldn't be happening. Amy, Liz, and now Toby. He was left alone in all this and he couldn't comprehend a single thing they were saying. Amy...he felt like he would drop down dead if she left (in any way). Dying or packing up, she could never leave him. Chase would fight for her life if he had to. Her life was in his hands ever since That Moment. When he became her warrior.

Chapter Two (tape still playing)

EVERYONE REMAINED SILENT IN LIZ'S Mercedes. They were all shocked with Toby's words. Bree? Amy thought. Bree Rozera Rodriguez? She gave the controversy a second thought. "No," she sobbed, "Bree was my bestie about a year ago. She wouldn't hurt anybody at all. Bree is the kindest, purest of us all. No way—"

"Just listen," Liz interrupted. "Whom did that mist look like to you? It looked like Bree. It had her characteristics. She always had a vibe and it carried despair. She loved to freak people out sometimes and scare then till they pee their pants. Sometimes, she was mean to Chase yet he didn't put up with her crap.

"We all appreciate you seeing the good in her, but if you come back to reality and out of Candy Land, you'd see that they're right.

"One time, when you were hanging out with Bree, she whispered something in your ear and you shuddered like you were horrified. And then you smiled and said in the most beautiful, kind way, 'Life is the best thing God has given us. I believe that we should live while we can. You shouldn't focus on the negative thoughts. You shouldn't even think negative thoughts. Live life as you can. In the most beautiful way you can.'

"And I was there. You didn't see me, but I heard you say it. And I thought, 'Wow, you are the noblest person.' So you should listen to them too. And me."

"Thanks," Toby replied even though he was anguish at Amy for giving it a second thought about believing that Bree could possibly be something totally unexpected. "Ya know, you should try talking to her tomorrow at Corny Carnival. Don't ask how I knew you were going." Liz told him about everything they were going to do on Tuesday. "Anyways, you should talk to her. Ask her if she remembers any of us or if she likes us. Don't bring it up later in the conversation. Say something you would say like, 'Hey! I'm so glad to see you. You remember Liz, right?' Don't say my name at all. Just be yourself and you'll do okay."

"Okay, how come I'm the one who has to do it? Why can't Liz?" Amy replied.

"Oh so you're ready to put me up front like that? You'd rather have me get punched in the face, 'cause I have a few words to say to her and actually they're not nice at all," Liz rushed through her lips. "Why not have us killed?"

Those words made Amy flinch.

"I would never! And I was just being lazy! Of course I'll talk to her. I was just wondering why I had to do it."

"Because you knew were the closest to her!" Liz and Toby yelled at the same time.

"Okay, okay! Stop yelling at me! I will. Gosh, now I have a headache. It'll go away in five though. Now let's go to the f-ing movies."

THE MOVIE WAS A BLUR because everyone was snuggled up next to each other, falling asleep slowly as they were thinking about what to do.

Chase had no idea on how to break it to Amy that he was her Warrior. How it all happened in the ancient times, when she was the princess of the Lavilya of the Otherworld. The Otherworld, the most beautiful place in the universe. Where there's conflict and rumors. It was basically like a middle school. Life was good there; but every once in a while, there's conflict.

"The Otherworld," Chase whispered, Amy leaning on his shoulder.

"What?" Amy whispered. She thought that Chase had said her name, although she was sure he said, "...Otherworld." And when he said that, she felt a connection, like it was home.

"Nothing, nothing," Chase whispered in a rush, hoping that Amy didn't hear the name of her true home, where there was a war occurring.

Lavilya had been Amy's home in the Otherworld where there were unknown creatures of sorts, beautiful, flawless, and pure joy. Except that Alaska, the evil queen, was on the other side of the river, (literally on the other side of a river) on a bank called Devil's Catch, where there are nasty trolls and spotless orgies. Alaska had tried to take Amy away from her mother, Emily.

They were fighting and Alaska had decided that she would give Amy 15 years to live. Fifteen years to get strength, health, beauty, and enough charm to "convince" her that Darkness wasn't a good path. Darkness had already betrayed Alaska, yet she didn't know that. So Emily took Amy off to Mortal world, what Earth are, with an oath bound Warrior, a few families and friends, and necessary things. Her husband, Jose, had stayed to fight the battle, and died in honor.

Emily hated to have another man killed, posing to be her husband in Mortal world. She felt bad for Liz's father too. George had almost died in honor. He couldn't fight anymore. "Only Amy can stop her. She was meant to do the job," George had said tired, bruised, and injured.

"Oh," Amy replied after a moment of silence. "I thought you had said my name."

"Hush!" a stranger chastised Chase and Amy.

"Let's go," Liz told Toby. "Yeah. I'm not even focusing on the movie," Chase said, wanting to cuddle and stay with Amy.

"Can you sneak through Liz's room window and climb up to the attic and see me?"

"Sure. I'll bring Toby too."

"See you then."

NOBODY WANTED TO SHOP AND the ride to Liz's house was silent. Amy felt protected with Chase her in arms. Toby had his arm around Liz, repeating over and over that it was all right, that they were going to get through this.

Chase was the only one silent; he knew why this had happened. Soon Toby would too. When he would remember everything, and soon join Chase as they stay on duty to keep Amy and Liz alive. Toby was the Espinosa's prince. Which means that he was meant for Liz. He was her soul, salvation, love, husband, and soon, he would be a father. Lavilya was suffering. Alaska was making it worse, as she sent storms and high winds for the animals to suffer the worst. Alaska sent a billion bad things in Lavilya, yet no one had the nerve to stop her except Jose and George. Only the two had the nerve. Chase felt bad that Jose had died, and so did George.

Little did he know that he was the prince that was meant for Amy? Amy Lynn Marie Roberta. Alaska was a total bitch. She wasn't like that at first. She was exactly like Amy. Then, when Amy came into the picture, bam! Everyone had "forgotten" about her and jealousy began filling her lungs. Anger, such intense anger...it brought Darkness into her heart and rotted that beautiful charming soul of hers. Once Alaska had accepted Darkness, it began to eat her up. At first, Alaska felt really bad and wanted it all to go away. But she couldn't; it wouldn't. Darkness wouldn't leave no matter how much she fought. Eventually, she gave up and accepted the fact that it was what she was meant to be. Alaska had chosen Darkness when she knew only a bit was left in her system, almost gone. Almost gone when she had given up.

Now there was no conscience to tell her what was right or wrong. The only word that went through her head was, "wrong." It was stuck there, like it was tattooed on her arm. Darkness craved Alaska's the misery that she was putting herself in. Overruling the people and animals. Sending storms. Horrible, horrible storms that almost knocked down every tree in Oakley Forest. It was sickening.

AMY AND LIZ DECIDED TO forget about what had happened earlier that evening, continuing to look at the Pretty Little Liars marathon, their eyes boring into the screen as Aria had kissed Ezra, her English teacher, hungrily and forgiving. Wish I could kiss Chase right now, Amy thought. Gosh, I want to be in Toby's arms, Liz thought longingly.

"I want Chase to—" "I want Toby to—" Both girls laughed as they started their sentences. It was nice to forget about the rest of the day. Amy had started on Liz's toenails as Liz started to apply eyeliner under her eyes. They had already showered in hot water, enjoying their little home spa. Dinner was already upstairs, delivered by Lola Espinosa. Pizza, hot wings, and Pepsi were on the menu. What Lola didn't know was that Amy had brought a bottle of white wine, although she had suspected it when she smelled a mixture of nail polish remover and alcohol.

"Miss Espinosa, I assure you that it is nail polish remover. You can check everywhere up here." Because it's downstairs in Liz's room, she added silently to herself.

"Well...I don't care if you brought a bit. I won't tell your mother. Plus I need some to get this stress of my shoulders. So cough it up. You might as well tell me where the flask is," Lola responded calmly.

"Here ya go." Amy handed the flask to Liz's mother.

"Thanks. You're lucky I approve of this. Your mom would be very disappointed in you. "Ya know how much I love ya though. But just keep this between us. Next time, bring vodka, okay? White wine is kind of getting' old. Night girls."

"Night Miss Espinosa."

"Night mom."

"Love ya," both girls said together and giggled. As soon as she left, their eyes bored back into the TV screen again.

Hanna Marin gasped as she saw Nohl Kahn spying on Aria and Ezra making out in a silver car.

"Wow," Liz said. "To think that a man that hot got a girl like her. I'm kinda jealous, though I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah. But I think Nohl Kahn was kind of a bitch. I mean, sneaking up on Aria like that...its just plain mean. If I were Aria, I would have simply said no. But unfortunately she couldn't say a simple 'No thanks Nohl. There's someone else.' I would have said that."

"No you wouldn't. You'd sit there sucking face enjoying it as much as she is."

"Yeah...but I have Chase. And you have Toby. So we don't need Ezra. We're already lucky enough. Plus, they're suppose to be here by now and your mother should have gone to bed, drunk and high."

Amy felt protective of Chase somehow, as if Liz had just offended him, and when she said Chase's name, she felt as though they were bound, a chain, a bond, but way stronger than that. It was like something lured her to him. Suddenly, she knew where he was. Climbing up the tree by the window in the new renovated attic. He was about to knock on the window.

"In three, two, one...they're here." KNOCK, KNOCK, Chase went on the window. "Hello? You girls still up?" he said casually, but voice a little lower. "Toby can't really hold on to things while being up two stories." "Okay, okay," Liz, said, cheeks burning and turning a dark red. As she opened the window easily and the boys came in, Lola had called the girls down. "Okay, get in here and hide. Stay quiet and don't do anything easily noisy, mom might suspect something." "Got it," Toby said as he gave her a kiss on her lips softly. Both girls left and went to see what Lola wanted. Although, they were nervous about the bottle of wine, they couldn't believe how much their hair looked fabulous. They were in a simple style, and yet their hair still looked fabulous.

"Yes mother?" Liz asked as they passed the kitchen and the living room, all the way to Lola's room.

"Where's my bottle of extra virgin olive oil? I need it...please bring it here."

"I'll get it. Where is it Miss Espinosa?" Amy asked hurrying because she wanted to get back to chase. Power, she thought thinking of Chase. "It's next to the spice cabinet. You know where I keep my oils for cooking? That cabinet. It's by over—"

"Your sink, right?" Amy finished. "Yes—and honey, let me finish my sentence before you answer me. Its rude."

"Yes ma' am. Got it!" Amy rushed into Liz's fancy kitchen, and grabbing the EVOO. It smelled like red wine, but she didn't say anything.

Lola must be under a lot of stress, Amy thought as she headed back for Lola's room. She walked slowly because she wanted to think about Chase.

Wow...Chase Crawford...he's really cute and my boyfriend. Thoughts lingered, actually flooding Amy's mind.

Liz was waiting impatiently and decided to nag her bestie to walk faster. But she didn't. She walked even slower and decided that it was best to hurry up because she too was eager to see her boyfriend.

"Thanks sweetie. You could've hurried up though. My mouth was getting dry."

"Sorry about the delay. I was thinking and I didn't realize how slow I was walking. Well, we'll see you in the morning. Night, Miss Espinosa."

"You girls get to bed."

"Yes, mother." Liz wanted to get out of her mother's room ASAP.

WHEN THE GIRLS WENT BACK to the attic, they had brushed their teeth and brought their bottle of white wine along with a few snacks just in case they got a bit hungry.

"Why didn't you hurry, Amy? You know, I'm going to call you Em instead, okay? Wait, what about your middle name? Can I call you Lynn Marie? Or just Lynn?" Liz chatted a bit and Amy listened and responded with _huh_s and _yeah_s. She supposed that is was fair enough since she kept Liz waiting just so she could get some extra virgin olive oil.

"You can call me 'Lynn' if you wanna. I really don't care..."

"I'd like to call you 'Lynn' if you don't mind," Chase said, checking out Amy, now called "Lynn."

"Okay. I'll notify everyone that they should now call me by my middle name. It will be a bit strange, but I'll get use to it. Like I did when everyone in kindergarten called me 'Marie'. Remember I wanted to be called by my first name and everyone was teasing? They were like, 'Marie! Marie! Come here Marie!' I hated it. But being called 'Lynn' is so much better."

"Well then, Lynn, what do you want to do first?" Toby asked facing Liz as she sat on his lap.

"Well, your lips can get busy with Liz's while mine get busy with Chase's." They grinned at each other and turned to face whoever they were occupied with.

Basically, there was a lot of kissing, drinking (actually a lot less drinking than kissing), and touching. Everyone was enjoying themselves, having fun like teenagers usually do. But then Toby wanted a little more...

"Um...I don't know Toby. I'm only fourteen," Liz said nervously.

"What's going on over there?" Chase asked teasing, yet serious.

"Toby wants to uh... Well you get it...and I don't know if I'm ready yet," Liz said slowly.

"Well then you're ninety-nine percent not ready. You'll know when you're ready," Amy, answered before Chase could say anything silly.

Although Chase felt he had to say what he wanted to, he didn't. Lynn was right, except that she had forgotten one fact. They had learned this in Health 3F earlier that year.

He had learned it a long time ago... He had learned how to protect Amy and keep her alive.

"Um...there's something in my bag..." Chase said silently.

Amy gave him a glare that said, what? Did you expect us to...?

Chase returned a thoughtful expression that replied, No, but I was being careful...just in case… I wanted to be prepared.

Liz and Toby saw their expressions returning one message to the other. They wondered what Chase and Amy were thinking because at first she looked worried, then thoughtful, then finally sweet and happy. Chase looked thoughtful, concentrated, then kind and courteous.

All of the sudden they kissed, both looking really happy.

"Uh, guys, can we discuss this first? I'm still not so sure," Liz blubbered a tad bit worried. Instantly, Chase broke apart from Amy.

"Sorry. We were a little distracted." He smiled and turned back to Liz. "If you're not so sure just at least trying once. Only once. I brought"— he paused to clear his throat— "I brought...something in my bag…" Chase had repeated it because last time Liz and Toby hadn't heard him correctly. They thought he said, "I fought… sometimes in my flag."

Liz gasped staring at the both of them. She wondered of the boys had been expecting this.

Toby hadn't said anything at all. He knew that Chase was being careful, but the look that Liz gave him said, if you agree with him, you'd wish you never did.

"Well," Toby began. He tried not to care so much that Liz gave him The Glare.

"First of all, I agree..." She started to get up, but Toby's eyes begged her to stay, and she did, only for him. His face questioned Liz if she wanted to do this. Hers said, No! I'm not ready yet. I want to wait until I'm completely ready…just...just not tonight.

Instead everybody just kissed and played games. They all enjoyed themselves—without having sex.

LYNN AND LIZ WERE CONTENT and totally giggly after Chase and Toby left, saying that they were supposed to be next door at some dorky kid's house named Tyler.

Tyler was covering up for them and got paid twenty bucks each, just so he could fake a good time. The boys claimed it was totally worth it. Chase and Amy had almost done the deed but decided that they should wait too. So they decided to play a girly game called Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle. Mostly they kissed and ate the snacks. Everyone enjoyed themselves and Amy decided that she should give Miss Espinosa her bottle of white wine. She didn't want her and Liz to get a hangover before the big day at Corny Carnival.

THE BESTIES GOT DRESSED AND did their hair again because all they did was shampoo, condition (twice), used hair spray, combed it out (twice), and pinned it up for the next day.

*Stop*

YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHO AM I and why am I saying everything Amy and her family and friends are doing and thinking. I'll give you a hint. The name starts with a B and ends with and A. Did you figure it out yet?

Well, I have to say I can't believe you hadn't wondered. Actually it's extraordinary that no one knows who I am. It's like you had the audacity to forget me.

Me? Honey, you are in for a surprise. But I won't tell you yet because this isn't the end of the story. I don't think Amy's done with Chase just yet. Maybe they'll do the nasty. (Hmm...) You know that at that sleep over they wanted it badly.

You think I'm not that observant? You're underestimating me. Maybe Liz is ready for Toby to see her in the spotlight—if you know what I mean. You can see that she obviously wants more.

Chase and Toby might be in danger of Alaska. She has plans for them.

And about Emily Rozera and Lola Espinosa...may they be in war as they try to do what's "best" for their daughters.

Sad that everyone's being tested, and whether they pull the plug or not, someone's going to die.

Bree's going to have a real good conversation with Amy. Hmm... I wonder why she used her middle name instead of her first. I'm more powerful than her, like I said. You must have forgotten. I'm a bigger problem in Lavilya. I'll fill ya in later on more. It's windy out here: my kind of weather.

*Tape 1/Side B*

"WOW! YOU LOOK AMAZING, LYNN!" Liz said as she studied her dress, comparing it to Amy's.

She thought it looked beautiful, elegant, yet simple, soft, and silky. It was pink and purple and it tied the whole outfit together. Her mascara made her long eyelashes look longer. The hot pink lipstick, sexy red-pink nail polish reflecting light like it's suppose to, hoops in their ears, purple flats matching the dress perfectly, silver necklace shining brightly in the light, bracelets looking fabulous, and the friendship ring showing a promise that was made years ago.

"Thank you, Liz. You look sexier than I do. You're outfit is so amazing. I think I should put on the blouse like this 'cause I wanna go on some rides."

"Tee hee, that's what she said."

"Liz, you are so disgusting. What am I going to do with you?"

"Tee hee, that's what she said also."

"You got problems girl."

"Nu uh! You do. You still must talk to Bree. Let's not focus on that though.

"Let me help you zip the back of that blouse, put on some skinny jeans, the dark ones though because the light ones won't look right with it. Okay? Here you can borrow mine."

"No thanks Liz. I bought some just in case. These are jeggings. Comfortable. And they're stretchy so I won't be uncomfortable. Aren't they CUTE?"

"Yeah. Where'd you get those?"

"New York and Company. Kohls had a sale on sexy dresses, but I told them I'd pay full price and to keep the change. Well, they were in the juniors and this dress fit me perfectly so I got it!"

"Well, it was totally worth it! And I was there when we went shopping that weekend. Uh duh! It was three weeks ago!"

"Yeah, before all of this happened," Liz said quietly. "Yeah...let's forget about it until then, okay?"

"Okay. But you'll remember it when you realize you still have to talk to Bree."

"I know. I still don't wanna though 'cause I'm nervous about what to tell her."

"Why are you nervous? She's a bi—"

"Don't say bitch. She was my bestie last year when I signed up for the pageant. Please try to be nice to her." Liz gave Amy a look that said, "seriously girl?"

"At the very least try. PLEEZZZE?"

"For YOU, okay?"

"Thanks. Ya know; we might get to be friends again and forget Bree ever left this town."

Liz didn't really want to do this for Amy. She wanted to get that stupid conversation over with because there were other things they were going to do without Bree by their side. They just wanted to get this over with so they could stop freaking out over something that was really pathetic. There was no reason at all to freak out over that "mist."

The girls thought they were going to be okay. But just then, Amy remembered something.

IN THE THIRD GRADE, WHEN it had happened.

The day Amy was embarrassed by those skinny bitches because they had nothing betters to do. A girl named Cathy (AKA, Cat) had tripped over Amy's foot and she landed in pudding. (Chocolate flavored. Yum!)

At that time Cat was kind of thick but was losing weight RAPIDLY, almost skinny. Then some boy shouted "fat ass" at her and she ran out the cafeteria crying, so embarrassed that someone would set her up like this.

So Amy ran after her to check and see if Cat was okay. She was more than okay actually. Instead of looking all sad and angry, she looked amused and sneaky. Then, WHAM!

A pie was pressed against Lynn's face as tears started to roll down her cheeks. What had I done to deserve this? she thought. I hadn't bitched out ANYBODY!

Negative thoughts stayed, then faded. It made more sense. Every event that happened...she never went with Cat somewhere every time she asked because she wasn't interested in going places with her, telling her things knowing that Cat would kiss and tell. Lynn broke to pieces, falling apart by the minute. Little did they know they were being _watched_?

Okay, so I was watching them—only because I _had_ to know what they were up to. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to tell you what had happened and how it all started. People, I'm trying to make sense of what happened here.

Anyways, Amy broke to pieces and Chase was there for her. He comforted her even though she kept telling him to go away. He stayed instead because he knew that Amy didn't mean it. She actually wanted him to stay. For a while, they stayed where they were to avoid the rude commentary they were getting from people who had seen what had happened.

Some students came to comfort her and said what Cat did was mean and immature. Some even came in and gave her things like "sorry for what happened" to "you're a baby" notes. Plus, Chase was very friendly, in which that was why he was her bestie.

He said things like, "They're just jealous because you are so much happier than they are," and "They're haters 'cause you're beautiful".

That had meant a lot or her so she kissed him on his cheek and he blushed. Ever since they had a crush on each other.

*Pause*

OKAY, HERE'S THE EXTRA DETAILS I said I was going to give you-simply because I'm being VERY courteous.

Okay, first of all, don't take this for granted 'cause I can tell you the wrong information and the right time. These facts are for SAFEKEEPING! And I'm telling you these EXTRA early because I'm being WAY TOO GENEROUS today. You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Okay, here we go.

One: Emily must do her best to make her daughter stronger-the strongest of the vampyres because she has to defend the world of Lavilya from evil and Darkness before it gets worse.

Two: There is a connection between everyone in this conflict that has never been heard of before. They all may have differences but each have intelligence-even the bad ones. Obviously we all have a conscience mortal or immortal.

Three: Alaska's body has been taken over by evil and Darkness. She has been fighting for her body back for almost fifteen years. It had been a struggle but 75% of Darkness has been released from her body. There's only 25% left inside, now 15%. Evil has been in Alaska's body too, and there's just about 3% left inside. Combined together, there are 28% of Dark things remaining. As long as Alaska keeps positive thoughts in head had the stuff will burn out.

Here's another: Alaska is the only one that can defeat it. But as long as it roams around Lavilya, it will always be Amy Lynn Rozera's job to destroy it ALL, along with help (of course).

Five: Zoey Redbird and Stevie Rae need to help her out. Since Nyx'z Realm was renamed to Lavilya...well things were different after Zoey and her friends defeated Kalona and Neferet fifteen years ago—when Amy was born. Since then, things have been different. Nyx allowed Zoey to rename her Realm for a gift, a _huge_ one at that. That's when other vamps became what we would call these days, jealous. And then other vamps and fledglings started acting out.

Six: Amy's mark is hidden on her forehead. It will remain invisible until she realizes where she _really_ belongs, and when she does, her mark will show up-along with other marks ALL OVER her body, but less than Zoey. And her affinity will be to whisper into minds and make a bad person turn good.

Seven: (and this is a BIG shocker but) Amy has always been a fledgling/vampyre, just like Zoey was years ago before she turned into a full vamp.

Eight: Chase and Toby are related to Damien Maslin and Erik Night. This may be hard to believe, but it's true. Chase is related to Damien (and no, he's not gay too—not that there's anything wrong with gay people) and Toby is related to Erik. Chase's mother is Damien's mom's older sister and Erik's father's youngest sister is related Toby's mom.

It may seem complicated, but it's not. Living in Oklahoma where Zoey lived was an honor to all fledglings and vamps. Utica Square was only twenty-five minutes away, where a Starbucks was.

The Oklahoma House of Night was where it all happened, of course, and where it all had to end, but I forgot if it did or didn't. That House of Night was where Lynn would eventually wind up as soon as she realizes what she is and where she belongs.

Nine: I am more powerful than Nyx. It may not be believable but it's true. I have more control than she is. And when I tell you how much I'll be...well not all that shocked because you are listening to these tapes. Well, of course, I'm the one telling the story.

"You are not more powerful than me my fledgling. For I am, and you're not."

"Nyx! Why are you here? _Please_ forgive me for the negative thoughts about you!"

"Why are you telling all of these things to your listeners? You're an intelligent creature of night and you should be good, not bad. Now, Brianna Azalea, be nice and do NOT tell your listeners too much important details. For they have to figure out the rest on there own. You may give two or three more secrets, and then no more."

Okay, so now you know my real name. But so what? Well, that might as well be my last secret... But I suppose I can tell you ONE more because my name isn't really important.

"In many ways daughter, it is."

Eleven: Shaunee Cole and Erin Bates are related to Liz and Lynn. Of course, they're like twins. Lynn is like Erin, who just LOOOVVVEES shopping, and Liz are like Shaunee, who is confident and very sassy.

Twelve: Amy and Liz are not royalty. (I looked at the papers that prove it's true.) They are related to four peasants, Alexandre Garcia and Lybia Bluebird. Zoey is more or less Amy's cousin.

Anyways, number thirteen: Neferet may wake in a few, for I am her Messenger, although it is not a pleasure.

"Why is it not a pleasure, my Messenger? Have I done something oh-so wrong?"

Neferet? When the hell did she show up? Why is she here when she knows she is not worthy of being in Nyx's presence?

"You do know you're speaking into a tape recorder, right? That's so immature! Fifteen year old vampyres—"

"I am a fledgling, and I'm fifteen. Must I remind you that you have to show RESPECT in order of me being your Messenger? I am more important to you than you realize! And no, I do not enjoy your company because you're a rotten bitch! If you look in the mirror you'd see that too. After all, rumors say you were dead and covered in dirt. Looks like it got to your looks too. Because right now, your face is caving in."

Instantly, it did. Then Neferet said something totally stupid and arrogant.

_Love, hate—hate, love—you want it all_

_ How arrogant and young and stupid you sound_

_ It hurts me too much—not really_

_ But you shall feel my wrath_

_ As Darkness spreads_

_ Dear, sweet, Nyx, may die_

"Oh, for crying out loud! Stop being stupid! Nyx cannot die."

"It can be possible," Neferet said with a sly look on her face.

"Yeah, and I'm suppose to believe you?"

"Don't underestimate the things that I can do."

"Nyx, can you die?"

"…"

"See? She can't even answer because she knows that if I shatter her soul, she'd die," Neferet said eagerly and willingly.

"Well how would you know that? You've been stalking her?"

"No—I just know."

"Nyx, don't you have any say in this?"

"Yes, I do. Daughter, Neferet is right. I may die, but not if she shatters my soul. If she kills me with a dagger of Darkness."

"Play"

LYNN AND LIZ MET UP with their mothers at the front gate of Corny Carnival. They gave each other air kisses and said they'd meet up in five minutes because they had to go to the ATM to get some money so they can bribe the ticket masters in the entrance to let them in for a "lower" price.

Ya have to admit, their mother were hot. Well, to a teenager maybe, but for two five hundred twenty-nine year olds? It's still kind of a shocker for them to look twenty-ONE! How did they do it? Easy, they're vamps too. Other than that, they looked like natural goddesses. Men liked 'em (well not all men. They weren't snake charmers). Some tried to flirt, marry, and have sex. (Ew! Like they were sellouts! Please, just please, as Shaunee and Erin would say.) The truth is, their marks could be covered, yet their vampyre beauty couldn't. Emily has infinity of making false images in your head so that you couldn't see the reality of what's really going on. (It helps occasionally.) Lola can send messages to your mind. It's beyond weird but nobody ever notices the stare that they give you. It's like they're trying to cast a spell on you. Literally. Amy and Liz talked about what roller coaster they were going on first. Either the Batman or The Terminator.


End file.
